Everything Is Changing
by The Endless Summer
Summary: It's a new summer at Camp Half Blood, but so many things are changing. Annabeth has a huge, important secret, and as she and Percy slowly grow apart new relationships arise. Lots of drama at Camp Half Blood this summer, with both New and Old faces. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1     A New Summer

Percy looked down onto the valley he had grown to know so well. Camp Half Blood, his home-away-from-home lay before him. He had had a pretty peaceful school year, only one monster attack. He figured the other Gods and Nico had convinced Hades to go easy on him, especially now that he was the 'Savior of the World' and all that. He took a deep, satisfying breath, smiled, and headed down toward the outline of Chiron, half-man and half-horse. Little did he know that this was going to be the wildest summer yet.

"Percy!" Chiron smiled as Percy walked down from the hill, his duffel bag over his shoulder. "Good to see you!"

"You too, Chiron!" Percy said. He realized Chiron had been talking to a few younger demigods, and politely stepped back so Chiron could finish talking to them.

"And the truth is, you don't know your other parent because they are…. Gods."

"Whooaaa…." One of the kids said. The other looked at Chiron skeptically, trying to detect if he was just kidding. When she seemed to figure out he was kidding her cynical face turned to one of awe, filled with curiosity.

"I'll explain more later, but here, I'd like to introduce you to someone very important. This is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Last year he defeated the rath of the evil titan Lord Kronos." Chiron put his arm around Percy shoulder.

"Ha, it wasn't just me, I had some good friends help."

"Wait, are you serious. Is this all some sort of joke, like those hidden camera TV shows?" the girl who had been doubtful before had that same disbelieving look on her face, arms crossed.

"Truth is…. Yep it's all true," Percy got down on one knee and pulled out his sword/pen, 'Riptide'. "Check this out," he uncapped the pen and it lengthened into a sword.

"Whooaaaa….." the other kid said again, and the girl had a new look of anticipation on her face.

"That is so sweet! Oh my Gods, this is totally awesome! I hope I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, or Ares would be cool, or-" Percy straightened up and handed her the sword. "Wow, you're letting me try it out? AWESOME!"

"Watch out, it's sharp," he said as they ran off.

"You know you're not getting that back," Chiron smiled.

"Haha, it'll return to my pocket soon enough anyway. So how's Camp been, construction going good."

"Yes, everything's…. fine," he paused for a moment at took a quick, half second side glance at Percy. He noticed.

"Whoa, wait, what is not fine? And hey, where's Nico and Annabeth? Shouldn't they be here to greet me?"

**Down in a Shady Groove by the Canoe Lake**

"Oh, Nico… What am I going to do?" Annabeth sat next to the son of Hades, her flip flops on her other side and her toes dangling into the water.

"I don't know, girl, I don't know. I think you just have to tell him."

"But he's going to be furious," Annabeth started to cry softly, leaning her head on Nico's shoulder. "Gods, if only that night had never happened!"

"Hey, there's nothing you can do about it now," Nico tried to calm her. "Everyone makes bad decisions in life, it's just what we do to make things right after is what really counts," Nico stroked her hair.

"You know, you are so much more sympathetic and kind then Percy. Thank you for being there for me." Annabeth wiped away her tears and sat up.

"So are you going to tell him?"

"No… I'm going to wait for a bit. Let things sort out in my head, you know."

"Oh yes, I know. So you're still not going to tell me exactlywhat happened right?" Annabeth glared at him. "Just checking." He looked at the shadows falling from the trees that surrounded the patch of wood. "It should be dinner soon. Time to reunite with Percy."

Annabeth nodded, but when the conch horn finally blew she gave a little gasp and looked like she was going to burst into tears again.

"Shh… shh.." Nico helped her up and wiped away her tears. "Play it cool. Let things get back settle and get back to normal, then we'll deal with it."

"Ok, ok." Annabeth sighed. "Oh, everythings going to change now, isn't it."

Nico said nothing, but while they walked up towards the pavilion he thought about it and agreed.


	2. Chapter 2   I need to tell you something

"Annabeth!" Percy cried, running towards her with his arms outstretched.

"Percy," she smiled and hugged him. "Oh, it's been so long…"

"I know, I know! I'm so sorry. You went to boarding school so I didn't really see you! That's all going to change, this summer you are getting my undivided attention," he smiled. Annabeth smiled awkwardly, but before she could be reduced to tears again Nico broke the silence.

"Well I hope it's a little bit divided!" He walked up to Percy.

"Hey, man!" Percy clasped Nico's hand. "How's it been?"

"Pretty good, pretty good," Nico said. Percy noticed how much older he looked. He had grown tall, and rather good looking with sweeping black hair and dark, majestic-looking eyes. Percy bet he had gotten tons of girl action with his looks. "So listen. At the new Hades cabin we're gonna be having a poker tournament around 9:30. Should I leave a seat for you?"

"Definetely! Wait, no, I want to spend some time with my girl first." He smiled at Annabeth, who returned it with that same awkward smile.

Nico looked from Annabeth to Percy. "Oh, yea I mean that's cool, but you've got 6 hours before it starts. Think about it, ok?" He walked towards the cabins. The number of cabins had about doubled since last summer, and so had the number of campers.

"Let's head down to the beach." Percy said, holding Annabeth's hand.

**At the Beach**

They walked along the shore barefoot, letting a slight breeze run through their hair, but it was mostly quiet.

"Hey, Annabeth," Percy stopped walking. Annabeth turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"What's going on? You haven't been very close to me the whole time has been here. Is something wrong?"

"Um… no. Well, yes…" Annabeth took a deep breath. "Percy, there is something I have to tell you…" Right then the conch shell blew- time for dinner.

"Hey, you can tell me later. Let's head up to the Dining Pavilion." Percy walked off into the woods separating the beach from the camp. Annabeth followed, but at a slight distance. Her mind was whirling, saying _'How do I say it? How?'_

"Come on, slow poke." Percy laughed, running back to Annabeth.

"Oh my gods…" Annabeth ran from Percy, doubled over in front of a bush and threw up.

"Annabeth!" Percy ran to her. "I'll go get Chiron!"

"No, I'm fine Percy, I can manage." She stood up shakily.

"Here, let me at least take you to Chiron." Percy whistled as loud as he could, and sure enough in a few seconds a large figure was circling down.

"Hey Boss!" Black Jack, the Pegasus, said.

"Black Jack, take Annabeth up to Chiron. I'll be right behind you."

"Sure thing, boss." Black Jack lowered down to let Annabeth on. She got on and held tight to his neck as he flew up and towards the Big House. Percy started to run towards the Big House too.

**At the Big House**

"She's fine." Chiron said. "It's normal for a girl going through what she is."

"Wait, what is she going through?" Percy said, curiously.

"Oh, um," Chiron looked at Annabeth, who was urgently shaking her head. "Just, you know, that time of the month again I guess."

"Oh… haha, sorry for freaking out Annabeth. I just really like you, you know that." Percy said, and he sat down next to her.

Annabeth sighed. "Chiron, can you… can you give us a moment?"

"Sure," he trotted out of the room, down towards the Dining Pavilion where everyone had started to eat dinner.

"Annabeth, what is it?" Percy said, looking into her eyes.

She sighed again. "Percy, there is something I have to tell you…"


	3. Chapter 3  The secret revealed

Percy was frozen, staring at Annabeth who was now crying.

"I'm so, so sorry! I was stupid and I hadn't seen you in so long and I was drunk and…"

"What?" Percy still didn't get it. "You are…"

"Yes, Percy I'm pregnant," Annabeth put her head in her hands. "We were at a party, and there were beer being passed around and he wanted me to come up to his room. I was drunk Percy, I didn't mean to do anything! I had been great going to a co-ed boarding school up until then and I don't know, school was almost out… I'm so sorry!" She looked at Percy, her eyes pink from the tears.

"But I thought we… we were…"

"Yes! And we still are! I just made a mistake!" Annabeth stood up and took a step towards Percy, but he stepped away.

"No, we're not. We're over. How could you do this to me?" Percy walked to the door, paused for a moment in the doorframe, but he didn't look back. He walked out and away from the Big House. Annabeth crumpled onto the floor and cried harder than ever. Nico ran in, pulling off Annabeth's Yankee cap. He sat next to her and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Shhh… Shh, it's ok," He ran his fingers through her hair.

"No, no it's not… not ok," but she was crying too hard to speak.

**Down At the Dining Pavilion**

"Chiron, I need to talk to you," Percy said, walking into the pavilion that now only had a few stragglers that hadn't gone to the bonfire yet. Chiron turned and held his head low.

"Why didn't you tell me about this? You are like Annabeth's confidant, of course you knew! Why keep this secret and wait for me to get to camp to tell me? At least you could have made me prepared, not let her lead me on for half a day!" Percy took a deep breath and wiped away a tear that had slipped from his eye. "I thought this summer was going to be… different."

"Oh, it certainly will be," Chiron said. Percy glared at him and he went back to looking at his hooves.

"I thought this summer would be special. I thought it would be the golden summer for me and… and Annabeth," Percy sighed and sat down. "I guess not."

Chiron clopped over to Percy. "Listen, Annabeth is a good girl. She's the same person that you liked so much last summer, she just made a mistake!"

Percy got up and headed away, leaving Chiron standing there, watching him as he walked away. Chiron shook his head and headed towards the Big House from which Nico and Annabeth were now emerging.

**In the Poseidon Cabin**

Percy stormed into the Poseidon Cabin, slamming the door behind him. He flopped down on his bed and gave a deep, long sigh.

"Just having one of those days?"

"Yea, ugh, you have no…" but Percy broke off. He sat up abruptly and looked around the cabin to find that a guy was sitting on the bed next to his, football in his hands.

"Who are you?" Percy demanded.

"Oh, right, introductions. Hey, I'm Jake," the tall blonde boy stood up and offered a hand, but Percy didn't take it. "Well, ok then," he sat back down and started to toss the football up and down again.

"What are you doing in my cabin?" Percy eyed him warily. He had seen monsters in all sorts of shapes and sizes, so he wasn't hurrying to be friends with this guy.

"Um… dude, this is now gonna be 'our cabin'," Jake looked at Percy, but he still didn't seem to be getting it. He stopped tossing the football and learned towards Percy, "Ok, lemme break this down for you: I. Am. Your. New. Cabinmate. Plus, I'm your half brother."

"What? But Poseidon… he, he had another kid? Wait, how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen. Turning sixteen in December though," Jake kicked his sneakers off and lied down on the bed. "Ha, this is super weird. But seriously, I'm kinda excited for this, seeing as my mom just kinda shipped me off here for summer cuz the continuous monster attacks were getting on her nerves. How long you been coming here? Ha, I'd never even heard of the place. I mean, duh I knew I was a son of a God or whatever, but this place is sweet!" Jake rambled on, but Percy had stopped listening a while ago.

_'What?'_ he thought. _'I thought Poseidon really loved my mom. I thought he thought she was different.'_ He looked over at Jake. He had the total surfer dude look, perfect tan skin, blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and obviously in good shape._ 'This summer __definitely__ will be different.'_

**Back at the Big House… It's about 9:00 pm now**

Nico, Annabeth, and Chiron were all sitting around the table on the Big House porch, talking. They looked up when they heard footsteps. A red-headed girl, wearing jeans and a T-shirt dropped her duffel bag on the ground.

"Hey everyone!" Rachel Elizabeth Dare said cheerfully. "What did I miss?"


End file.
